


Fixing Things

by Travikus



Series: Angelic [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Biocomponents (Detroit: Become Human), Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gore, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, RK1700 - Freeform, Robotic, Xenophilia, ejaculate on clothes, kind of, only comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travikus/pseuds/Travikus
Summary: «Would you like to be taken apart now, RK800?»He opened his upper body chassis panels one by one. The muscle tubes showed, glowing softly.





	Fixing Things

Gavin spent a couple of sleepless nights thinking how he could best combine getting his sweet payback and show affection and care at the same time. 900 was quite an intimidating unit, if anything. And he had to play careful. Not to show anything that would lead to his cold corpse in the Detroit harbour.  
By the next morning, he settled on the thought that would a chance show he could do the revenge thing without thinking, otherwise, he should focus on taking care of him. Connor. He had to care for Connor to do that though. Whatever the cost.

So he needed to come to his right mind and feel something towards Connor. He spent the remaining days watching him discretely. 

He started noticing small differences between the models. How strict and unyielding the 900 was and how strict and unyielding Connor was if it concerned his job. The best word he could describe his attitude to his colleagues was «friendly». Interrogation model, he had to remind to himself. But that didn’t look at all like any pretence. He liked Connor’s laughter. Light and easy it came.

Connor taught himself out of that pose with the hands behind his back long time ago. He also acquired a habit of twitching whenever something was bothering him. Almost like a person. Gavin gave himself a mental slap. He was indeed a person!

The glances the androids threw at each other were fond but so that nobody could see. But he did. And it itched somewhere in his goddamn gut. Envy. He could hardly remember anyone ever looked at him like this. He wanted that. Those glances, those touches he wanted, too.

Phck, he hated Connor!

———

RK900 arranged to hire a lab room in one of the Cyberlife buildings. His connections allowed him to be a little too fancy. He was concerned about the human who would get nervous in the new environment and might start to act out. In any case, including a human in their play is risky. He was willing to take it, though. They had met again the day before. The detective looked almost shy. But remembered all the details they’d discussed earlier. The scene had been scripted to the t with only a couple of moments where deviation could take place. RK900 would be on the alert.

Clean write room smelled like nothing and was equipped with various devices to ensure access to all the necessary parts of an android being fixed or modified. Connor beamed and gave RK900 a questioning glance.

«Would you like to be taken apart now, RK800?»

«Yes, please.»

Connor was fixed naked by the back of his neck to the platform so that he couldn’t move his head. He already looked helpless like that, but his stress was low. The preparation was going to take quite a while. The more time to have fun then.

The thought of being literally taken to parts brought Connor to the state of insatiable agitation. He’d moaned weakly every time RK900 indulged in a dirty talk during their sessions.

«I want you to inform me if you feel anxious about anything, brother.» He fixed RK800’s upper body between his shoulder blades to the platform too. His lower limbs also rigid, although he could feel everything.  
«I am sure I won’t, brother».

RK900 pressed his lips to Connor’s gently, caressing his pale upper torso. RK800 trembled lightly. 

«You have no idea what it is I am going to do to you.»

«Please, start,» he mumbled, eyes shining.

So RK900 started. He asked and Connor’s skin retracted down his neck. He opened his upper body chassis panels one by one. The tubes showed, glowing softly. The right arm detached with a quiet pop. Connor watched as it was hung on the adjoining wall near him on the special hand. RK900 took the hand and squeezed it gently. Alarming notifications popped up, but he didn’t bother. He felt the touch and gave a squeeze back. The left arm got to the wall beside the right one and a soft kiss was placed in the middle of its palm. He traced the side of RK900’s face with his fingers. The warmth 900 regarded him with glittered down his spine.

Will he detach his spine as well?

RK900 stalked up to him with a mysterious look. His pupils were bigger and a smile was soft on his lips. He nicked close to Connor and started kissing his open mouth, suckling on the lips and the tongue, sliding his own up to his alveolars. 900’s hands slipped into his abdomen without warning and Connor cried out into his mouth. But RK900 just dug dipper into the kiss. He let out a low primal sound and gave certain tubes a light pull. Tears bursted out on Connor’s eyes and he whined out loud. 900 kissed his eyes.

«You OK?» 900 was panting. His coolers couldn’t deal with the heat his pump was producing.

«Proceed.» Connor’s eyes widened at how glitchy his voice was. 900 smirked.

«As you say, gorgeous.»

He continued tugging the tubes out until there was enough length and reached inside to unlock the lower part of Connor’s body.

800 was whimpering constantly until he couldn’t anymore.

«Wait!» RK900 immediately stopped. «I want to come,» he said, breath hard, voice staticky, and initiated the genitalia protocol.

RK900 watched as 800’s phallus filled quickly. He drew his arms out of Connor’s body, and his cock twitched violently, smearing pre-come along the hanging guts and the edge of the open panel.

«How do you want to come?»  
«With you?» he asked shyly.  
«Not yet, baby. I need all my processing powers to do what has been planned.»  
Connor pouted to that a little. But then his expression changed, and RK900 knew he’d come up with another fine idea. «I want to come on the front of your dress pants, brother.» 

Yep. Right there. 900 put on a show rolling his eyes. But then kissed the corner of Connor’s mouth and lowered his hand on his cock. «Whatever you desire, beautiful.»

He caressed Connor’s spine shaft inside of him and pumped his phallus at the same time, holding his ear cartilage between his teeth. 

It didn’t take long. With a soft cry Connor came and stained RK900’s front with viscous liquid. «Thank you,» he panted to his ear. Fucked out high, he looked down at RK900’s clothed groin where his thick light blue come was soaking into the fabric. «This looks pretty.»

«You are a bat shit psycho.» RK900 suckled on 800’s skinless trapezoid. «I love you, baby.»

«I love you too.»

They took a break. Connor was drinking thirium through a straw from the bag RK900 was holding. The light was steady and bright. RK900’s LED flickered yellow as he put some Debussy playing.

«Back in the precinct,» Connor started, «how did your hand appear in my pants without me knowing about it? We were interfacing.»

«It just did. I did not think.»

«Damn, brother. You’re more human than any of us.» 

He was clearly teasing him. Snapping was expected. «Fuck you. I am not a human.»

«You are most certainly not.» The hands on the wall moved in a gesture supporting his words. «But you _will_ fuck me today, won’t you?»

«Yes, I will, brother.»

He tossed the empty bag into the bin in the far corner of the room and turned to RK800. It was wonderful, how easy it was for him to return into the good headspace. Hazy eyes full of fondness and hunger, parted lips, hands on the other wall — palms spread flat and fingers appreciating the plastic surface as if touching something dear. The deep blue glowing wires were hanging out of the opened chest panel in long rings, glistening with the anti-seizure compound. «Pretty.» RK900 traced them up into his body. Connor inhaled sharply and shuddered.

RK900 leaned for a kiss, gentle hands gliding down 800’s spinal shaft. Forced to be focused on the lips and the tongue, Connor almost missed another soft pop, when 900 unlocked the sacrum from his spine. 

‘Please,’ he thought, a low whine in the back of his throat.

Drawing back from the kiss, RK900 took Connor’s lower body gently and hung it near the arms but out of their reach. The muscle tubes sagged down after the part. 

The stain on RK900’s pants was already almost invisible. Pity. His hands though. 900’s hands were all glistening with his oiling component. 

RK900 contemplated on what to do with them for a moment. Then took his slender hand in his mouth up to the knuckles and slid his tongue along the fingers, watching Connor in the corner of his eye. Another needy whine broke through from 800.

«Will you turn your genitalia on again for me, baby?» In his mind, Connor traced the signal through his gut wires to his lower body, and watched his cock beginning to fill again. He was so ready to go again. He used to feel self conscious about his insatiability. But RK900 seemed to very much enjoy it, and had said it out loud not once, too. So he switched to enjoying the things as well.

His attention was drawn back when the sensors reported «cold!» RK900 smiled innocently as he wrapped a cloth drenched in methylated spirit around his muscle tube. Centimetre by centimetre his sensors screamed as RK900 was dragging the cloth along, deleting the oiling compound. He shivered. The sensation made his systems erupt heat to balance it. His processors were on fire while air vaporised the spirit off of his sensors. There were so many meters of tubes that Connor was afraid he wouldn’t be able to endure the sweet agony. His head was reeling, he saw his cock standing hard and felt it throbbing. Closing his eyes was one way to reduce the amount of input.

Mouth parted, his eyebrows in a deep frown, Connor’s expression was priceless. Gavin must be a fool if he doesn’t see this. He most certainly was. But the talk they had had almost satisfied RK900.  
It was still early, RK900 thought to himself. He had some time before the human would come, he was already finishing up with the tubes in the back of his neck.

Right when he calmed himself down that he had more time to take care of RK800 and there was no need to hurry, the door was knocked at. Connor’s eyes snapped open, his stress level went up 20 per cent.

But then RL900 kissed him calmly and confidently. And a thought past through him as if via interfacing, that he has nothing to worry about, that he will be kept safe no matter what. 

The stress dropped. Not all the way down but significantly. 

He leaned for another kiss. «Do you trust me?»

«Always.»


End file.
